Historias de Familia
by goldenapple-95
Summary: One shots sobre la vida de los protagonistas unos cuantos años después. Se basan más bien en Kaito y Luchia!
1. Chapter 1

Nina miraba con sus enormes ojos a su alrededor, maravillándose por los brillantes colores que la rodeaban, impregnando de alegría ese pequeño espacio que era suyo.

Con mucha torpeza, típica de una niña de un año, se agarró a los barrotes de su cuna y se levantó, con un pequeño temblor de rodillas.

Quería salir de allí, pero esas barras de madera se lo impedían, y papá no estaba allí para levantarla en brazos. En menos de un segundo, sus labios se fruncieron en un puchero, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que salieron como ríos por sus mejillas.

Un agudo llanto se oyó por toda la casa, al instante la joven que estaba en la cocina preparando la cena, dejó lo que estaba haciendo para acudir a la llamada de su niña.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y se apresuró a coger a la pequeña rubia. Nina se calmó un poco al sentir que unos brazos la alzaban, pero no eran los de su papá, por lo que siguió llorando.

-Kaito te mima demasiado, soy yo la que debería mimarte-Luchia rió al ver como su hija balbuceaba algo así como "papi" y empezó a cantarle una canción.

"Impulsada por el viento del atardecer

Iba yo, hacia el cabo del arco iris

Oí una melodía, antes del amanecer

Y esa es la canción, que nunca podré olvidar"

La pequeña niña rubia oscura ya estaba adormecida, cuando la puerta se abrió y un joven alto de pelo revuelto entró.

Kaito dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro al ver que la niña despertaba de su letargo y abría los brazos para él. Se acercó a Luchia para coger a Nina, pero antes se dirigió a su esposa y con una mirada traviesa la besó dulcemente.

Luchia se sonrojó, y delicadamente le entregó a la niña, que sonrió marcando sus hoyuelos.

-Yo también te he echado mucho de menos Nina-chan- Kaito hablaba con adoración a su hija, mientras Luchia inflaba los mofletes teatralmente.

-Gracias, eh?-se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda

Kaito rió y se acercó para rodearla con el brazo que le quedaba libre.

Nina observaba la escena con curiosidad, no entendía el complicado mundo de los adultos, pero comprendía a la perfección ese mundo que formaban sus padres y que podía apreciar en la forma en que papá hablaba con mamá, y como la cara de mamá se ponía roja (más que de costumbre) cuando papá estaba cerca. Nina se sentía feliz al verlo.

Después de un rato (en el que Luchia se había ido a terminar de hacer la cena y Kaito estaba jugando con Nina) el timbre sonó, y en un momento aparecieron en el recibidor tres personas, la más pequeña de ellas se escondió rápidamente tras el vestido de su madre.

-Venga Tarou-chan, no seas miedica-Hanon miró a su hijo- es la tía Luchia.

Luchia se puso de cuclillas para poder observar mejor al niño pequeño.

-¡Hacía mucho que no te veía Tarou-chan!-exclamó Luchia. Se puso de pie- es igual que tú, Nagisa.

-¿Dónde está Nina-chan?-preguntó saliendo de su escondite.

-Durmiendo-contestó Kaito, llegando para saludar a los recién llegados.

-Aaaah, recuerdo cuando nadie era capaz de despertar a Luchia, siempre llegaba tarde al colegio- entraron al salón y se acomodaron- era muy gracioso porque siempre llegaba corriendo y quejándose-rió Hanon

-Ya, gracioso, luego a la que castigaban era mí- la aludida no pudo evitar una risa al recordar esos momentos.-Pero el que se dormía en clase era Kaito; te girabas y siempre estaba dormido detrás del libro- giró la cabeza hacia su marido, que a su vez giró la cabeza con algo de vergüenza, sin duda adquirida tras el paso de los años.

-Esas clases eran muy aburridas-se excusó.

-Yo siempre esperaba ansioso a que terminaran, no había intercambio en el que no fuese a visitarte-Nagisa rió recordando aquellos momentos- y no había visita sin gritos.

-No seas así, era muy pesado tener que soportar todas tus invitaciones a citas, encima de que siempre te decía que no me gustaban los chicos más jóvenes que yo.-Hanon respondió colorada.

-La de cosas que han pasado ¿verdad?-Luchia hizo la pregunta con melancolía- y sin embargo llevamos juntos desde el instituto.

-Sí, con sus más y sus menos-Kaito sonrió algo triste a Luchia, con el recuerdo del olvido grabado en sus ojos.

-Pero si os digo la verdad, pienso que fueron de los mejores años de mi vida, aunque no son comparables a mi pequeño Tarou-chan-cogió al pequeño en brazos y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Es agradable pensar que esos años nos llevaron a esto-Nagisa sonrió a su mujer y a su hijo.

En su cuna, Nina-chan soñaba con un mundo oceánico, lleno de aventuras y canciones bonitas como las que cantaba su mamá. Pero también soñaba con un mundo terrestre, con paseos por el bosque o conciertos a la luz de las estrellas.

De cualquier forma, solo eran sueños, pues en ese momento su hogar y su vida estaban ahí, aunque una parte de ella siempre perteneciera al océano.

El primer one shot de una serie sobre Mermaid Melody, obviamente.

Sé que es cortito^^U Pero no tengo la capacidad cerebral suficiente como para hacer algo más largo, este es uno de los más extensos!

Notas:

-Rina vive en el extranjero pues Hamasaki viaja mucho por la empresa de su padre y ella con él.

-Durante toda la conversación del final, Tarou-chan estaba jugando al lado de sus padres

Si me dejáis un bonito review las sirenas os cantarán una canción!!

Luchia-mermaid-95


	2. Chapter 2

Kaito tocaba el piano pensativo, mirando la partitura pero sin verla.

Realmente no podía creer que su pequeña Nina-chan ya fuese tan mayor.

¡Por Dios, tenía novio!

Y Kaito se sentía extraño, pues siempre pensó que su pequeña niña rubia siempre sería eso, una niña a la que mimar.

Pero cuán equivocado estaba al pensarlo, pues Nina-chan ya había crecido y tenía que admitirlo, pero no podía hacerlo sabiendo que había otro… llamadlo como queráis pero Kaito tenía celos de ese desconocido (o no tanto) que ahora pasaba más tiempo con su hija que él mismo. Pero obviamente nunca lo admitiría, puede que se enfurruñase y solo permitiese que Luchia se acercase o puede que saliese con su tabla de surf a pillar unas cuantas olas como hacía antaño, pero nunca aceptaría que nadie estuviese con Nina-chan.

Y nadie es nadie, ni siquiera Tarou.

Siguió tocando la misma pieza, una y otra vez, ya lo hacía por inercia cuando una silueta se sentó a su lado en la banqueta del piano de cola.

-Papi…-un suave voz se dirigió a él, pero siguió tocando-¿te has enfadado conmigo?

La melodía se cortó cuando Nina formuló su pregunta.

-¿Enfadarme contigo?-Kaito se sorprendió, la verdad es que ni siquiera él comprendía muy bien que le ocurría(N/A: todas sabemos que Kaito siempre ha sido muy espeso xD)- No, Nina-chan, no estoy enfadado contigo-sonrió débilmente-¿cómo podría estarlo?

-Pues como la vez en que rayé tu tabla de surf, o cuando me caí al agua en medio de la playa… y también cuando perdí mi perla y al final estaba debajo de la cama- enumeró la joven de ojos castaños.

-Pues sí que tienes memoria… ¿recuerdas también cuando te perdiste en medio de la ciudad porque creíste ver a Rina?

-Ese chico de espaldas era igualito a ella-se excusó Nina, enfurruñándose.

-Pero no era motivo para que te fueses corriendo-Kaito rió al recordar la cara de perplejidad del hombre- aún así tampoco me enfadé contigo, ni mamá tampoco. Simplemente estábamos preocupados.

-¿Y ahora estás preocupado? Pues mamá está muy contenta…- Nina recordó la expresión de alegría que puso Luchia al enterarse de su noviazgo con Tarou.

-No, tampoco estoy preocupado. Pero no quiero que te hagan daño-Kaito abrazó a su hija- ya me encargaré yo de él si algo te llega a ocurrir-concluyó por lo bajinis.

-Pero Tarou-kun es bueno, papi-Nina cerró los ojos y le devolvió el abrazo a su padre.

Desde las escaleras que conducían al piso de arriba Luchia contemplaba emocionada la conversación que habían tenido su marido y su hija. Ella preveía desde el principio que Kaito actuaría así, que no podría aceptar que su niña había crecido.

Nina se levantó y salió de la casa, alzando la voz para despedirse de su madre. En ese momento Luchia aprovechó para bajar el tramo final de las escaleras y dirigirse al gran piano de cola situado en un extremo del salón, donde Kaito había reanudado la melodía.

Luchia ocupó el lugar dejado por su hija y le abrazó fuertemente.

-Prométeme que no le harás nada malo a Tarou-chan-susurró contra su hombro.

-…-él se mantuvo en silencio.

- ¡Kaito!-exclamó Luchia enfadada, separándose de él.

-De acuerdo… pero como haga daño a mi niña me las pagará con creces.

-No lo dudo-rió su acompañante antes de fundir sus labios en un beso.

Otro enanísimo one shot, pero lo bueno si es breve dos veces bueno, no? Por favor dejad un comentario, solo hay que darle al botoncito verde de ahí abajo XDD

luchia-mermaid-95


	3. Chapter 3

Nina miraba con enfado a su compañera de clase ¿cómo era capaz de decir esa tontería?

Vale, que Midori-chan tenía la Melody en la playa, (que tenía cola de sirena para ponérsela y todo) y ella tenía un poquito de envidia por eso (algo que nunca admitiría) pero decir que su papá era mejor por habérsela regalado la enfadaba muchísimo.

¡Nadie era mejor que su papá!

Y es que su papá era campeón en todo, Nina sabía de sobra que hace años, antes de que ella naciera, ganó muchos campeonatos de surf. Y eso era cierto, pues había visto alguna vez una que otra copa.

Y también sabía que su papá era el mejor porque lo decía su mamá, y al ver que él se inflaba de orgullo al oírlo, no le quedó ninguna duda. Su papá era el mejor.

-Pues sí, mi papá me ha regalado la Melody en la playa, que tiene cola de sirena para ponérsela en el agua.-Nina se enfadaba a cada palabra que oía, ella era una sirena de verdad y verse comparada con esa muñeca la fastidiaba (aunque en el fondo ella quería la muñeca, y no había dejado de suplicarle a su papá que se la comprara)

-Esa muñeca es idiota- decidió refugiarse en las palabras que le tenían prohibido decir, para así subir puestos en la disputa.

-Pues si mi muñeca es idiota tú lo eres más-y Midori le sacó la lengua, mientras empezaba a peinar a su nueva muñeca.

Nina decidió ignorarla, y se giró para seguir esperando a que vinieran a buscarla.

Un coche plateado no tardó en aparecer en la calzada, y Kaito bajó de él para recoger a su hija.

-¡Nina-chan! ¡Mira lo que te he comprado!-y sacó la caja de la nueva Melody en la playa, con su cola de sirena para ponérsela en el agua y todo.

-Ya no la quiero- y con la cabeza bien alta subió al coche, ignorando la mirada de perplejidad que exponía en ese momento su padre.

Vale, es otro padre-hija, pero es de los primeros que escribí, y yo sigo un orden XDD

Espero que os guste, puede que al siguiente cambie el orden y meta un Kaito-Luchia…

Y por favor, dejadme un comentario, se acepta de todo^^

luchia-mermaid-95


	4. Chapter 4

-Porfa papi, todavía no quiero dormir-suplicaba Nina a su padre.

-Pero Nina-chan, ya es tarde y mañana tienes que levantarte pronto- Kaito siguó intentando convencer a su hija de que se durmiese de una vez.

-Pero papá, ¡no tengo sueño! Ni siquiera me has contado un cuento-Nina infló los mofletes- mami siempre me cuenta algún cuento antes de dormir.

-Mentir está muy feo Nina-chan, te he contado ya el de la Sirenita.

-¡Pero es que ese ya me lo sabía! Cuéntame uno nuevo papi…

-Ay está bien, ¿cuál quieres que te cuente?-preguntó Kaito rápidamente, para que se durmiese pronto.

-Tarou-chan me ha dicho que el otro día su mamá le contó como conoció a su papá-dijo Nina con los ojos brillantes- ¿cómo conociste a mamá?

-Menudas preguntas haces Nina-chan, ¿quieres que te cuente toda la historia?

-Sí sí sí!!!!!!!!! Por favor papi-pidió Nina suplicante.

-De acuerdo…-Kaito se acomodó sentándose en el suelo, al lado de la cama de su hija- la primera vez que vi a tu madre fue hace…-hizo una pausa para contar los años- uff, ya no puedo recordarlo Nina-chan, pero teníamos cinco años y yo estaba en un crucero con mis padres.

-¿Y mamá?-cortó la niña

-Que impaciente eres, ahora mismo te lo iba a decir. Yo estaba asomado a la cubierta del barco, y tu madre estaba allí, mirando los fuegos artificiales y empezó a cantar-paró su relato unos instantes, recordando- y allí coincidimos por primera vez.-omitió la parte del accidente, sin querer asustar a su hija.

-¿Primera vez? ¿Pero no se quedó contigo desde el principio?

-Que va, pasaron muchos años hasta que nos volvimos a ver.

-Sí, y cuando pasó fuiste un idiota-Luchia entró a la habitación- no te quedes con la versión de tu padre Nina-chan, yo no caí rendida a sus pies-dijo con la cabeza bien alta.

Kaito se acercó a ella y murmuró:

-Sabes que eso no es cierto-su frase estaba cargada de malicia.

-Y tú sabes que eras un idiota, encantador, pero un idiota.

-¡Papá no es idiota!-gritó Nina-chan

Luchia se levantó y la cogió en brazos- ¿te crees que no lo sé?-sonrió- pero cuando crezcas comprenderás por qué lo digo.

Nina se quedó callada, puede que el sueño la estuviera venciendo ya, sus párpados cerraban sus ojos poco a poco.

-Creo que alguien debe irse a la cama-susurró Kaito para no despertar más a su hija.

Nina-chan estaba ya sumida en la inconsciencia, pero alcanzó a oír una frase más:

-Kaito… creo que hay algo que deberías saber-su madre tenía un timbre burlón en la voz, pues la expresión en la cara de él era indescifrable.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Bueno, yo sigo aquí pese a la escasez de comentarios, hay que ver, hay crisis hasta en el fanfiction…

El Kaito-Luchia tendrá que esperar, quiero retocarlo un poco, no me convence, pero espero subirlo pronto^^

De momento subo otro one shot que a mi parecer es cursi XD

Ah sí, quiero hacer una aclaración sobre el chapter 2, ahí Nina-chan tiene 17 o 18 años, aunque diciendo "papi" parezca una niña pequeña, lo quería dejar así para que fuese más mona XD

¡Espero que os guste!

luchia-mermaid-95


	5. Chapter 5

-Papá…-Nina reclamó la atención de su padre, tirándole de la manga, pero él siguió sin hacerle caso-¡Papá!

-¿Qué ocurre ahora Nina-chan?-preguntó cansado Kaito.

-Pues que quiero jugar a los piratas con mi hermanito, pero ¡si no sale nunca me voy a aburrir mucho!

Kaito sonrió: -Nina-chan, cuando Kyo-chan nazca será demasiado pequeño como para jugar contigo.

-¿Entonces para qué quiero un hermanito? Son un rollo sino pueden jugar a nada-se quejó Nina-chan.

-Tú tendrás que cuidar de él y enseñarle cosas, y cuando sea un poco más mayor jugará contigo a los piratas.

-¿Pero no se irá solo con Tarou-chan por ser un niño, no? Porque cuando juego a los piratas me gusta hacer de pirata, no de sirena. ¡Tarou-chan me obliga! Yo no obligaré a Kyo-chan a nada, el será lo que quiera, como si quiere hacer del gato que se come a los ratones.

-¿Así que te gusta jugar a ser pirata no? ¿Y por qué no te gusta hacer de sirena?-preguntó Kaito divertido por los razonamientos de su hija.

-Porque ser sirena es un rollo, papi-y hablando más bajito dijo- no poder ir a la piscina en verano es horrible.

-Pero si el mar es muy bonito Nina-chan, con todos esos peces y los castillos de las princesas.

-Ya…pero no se puede ir en bicicleta, ni correr, ni jugar al escondite. Solo hay agua.

-¿Y no te gusta ser una sirena de verdad?

-Sí que me gusta papi, pero no me gusta que Kyo-chan no lo vaya a ser-Nina bajó la vista.

-Pero es que Kyo-chan es un niño-Kaito miró comprensivo a su hija, sabía que ella se sentía diferente por ser sirena y que eso la sentaba un poco mal.

-Kyo-chan será como Tarou-chan, ¿verdad?

-Supongo que sí-Kaito se encogió de hombros, sin querer decirle a su hija que ellos dos y su hermanito serían casos únicos.

Después de eso Nina-chan se quedó callada, quizá porque ya no podía hablar con papá, que se había levantado en cuanto le llamaron, o porque quería pensar que más cosas se podían hacer con un hermanito pequeño.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Bueno, aquí dejo otro one-shot, padre-hija, que le voy a hacer, siento debilidad…

Y por si acaso, yo sigo mendigando reviews… ¡Por favor! Se acepta de todo^^

luchia-mermaid-95


	6. Chapter 6

Luchia abrió los ojos en mitad de la noche, sintiendo una urgente necesidad de beber un refresco, pero no un refresco cualquiera, tenía que ser una Coca-Cola.

Y a pesar de que ella sabía perfectamente que efectos produciría la bebida sobre su organismo, no pudo evitar salir de la habitación y bajar las escaleras hacia la cocina.

Abrió el frigorífico y observó que no había más que botellas de agua con limón que Kaito había comprado prudentemente el día anterior, pues beber aquella bebida había sido su último antojo.

Pero ahora quería una Coca-Cola, y dado que en la nevera no había ninguna botella de ese líquido oscuro, subió de nuevo las escaleras, dispuesta a despertar a su marido para que le comprase una.

-Kaitooo-susurró en voz baja, no obteniendo respuesta alguna- ¡Kaito!- esta vez consiguió que abriese los ojos.

Kaito, al ver que Luchia estaba despierta en mitad de la noche, se alarmó.

-¡¿Qué te ocurre?! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!- se incorporó como si le hubieran pellizcado.

-Sí, sí, yo estoy muy bien-le tranquilizó Luchia- pero es que…

-Vale, no me lo digas, quieres…-Kaito se quedó pensativo unos segundos- ¿agua con limón?- Luchia negó con la cabeza, sonriendo, y Kaito soltó un suspiro de resignación- ay Dios, venga dime, ¿Qué antojo tienes ahora?

-No no no, yo no tengo antojos, simplemente me he despertado con la extraña sensación de querer una Coca-Cola…- Luchia le miró como si no supiese que le estaba pidiendo.

-Buenas noches- esta vez él se volvió a tumbar en la cama, ignorando el ruego de su mujer embarazada.

-¡Kaito! ¡Por favor, solo una botellita! Por favooor- le rogó ella, con sus hormonas disparatadas haciendo mella en su humor, provocando que las lágrimas acudieran a sus ojos.

-Vale está bien, pero no llores- accedió con resignación- pero ten mucho cuidado por favor, ya sabes que la Coca-Cola no te sienta especialmente bien…

-¡Bien! ¡Te quiero Kaito!- y le dio un fuerte abrazo, dejando a un lado rápidamente las lágrimas.

Kaito se cambió el pijama y salió de la casa dando un bostezo, pues desde varias semanas atrás no había dormido una noche entera seguida debido a los repentinos antojos de Luchia.

Volvió poco tiempo después, cargando con una botella de un litro de Coca-Cola.

-Ya estoy aquí- saludó mientras se desabrochaba la chaqueta.

Alzó la mirada, y aunque lo que vio le puso algo nervioso en un principio, no pudo evitar componer una tierna sonrisa.

Luchia se había quedado dormida, tenía la boca ligeramente entreabierta y de su mano se cayó una botella de agua con limón, de la que no quedaba ni una gota.

/////////////////

Subo esto con la grandísima esperanza de obtener más comentarios, supongo que es ya una causa perdida XDD

Pero aún así, dejad reviews Porfa, los pocos que la leáis (porque sé que hay más gente además de Taiga-sama) A la que, por cierto, le dedico esto por habérmelo pedido y por tener la amabilidad de dejarme reviews^^ Me animas el día!

Pues eso, un Kaito-Luchia…

Otra cosa, me estoy planteando dejar de subirlos… sé que no soy una J.K Rowling, pero no lo hago tan mal, no?

luchia-mermaid-95


	7. Chapter 7

Kyo-chan miraba interesado lo que hacía su hermana mayor, sentado unos metros detrás de ella. Quería decirle que quería jugar con ella, pero en su vocabulario de niño de poco más de un año, no entraba más que "mamá", "papá", y como mucho decía algo parecido a "onee-chan".

Por lo que sus ta-ta no llamaban la más mínima atención de su hermana mayor, que en ese momento peinaba distraída una de sus muñecas.  
Se arrastró por el suelo, gateando, y en unos pocos segundos estaba al lado de Nina. Ella se giró en el instante en el que Kyo cogió una de sus muñecas con sus manos sucias, llenas de babas.

-¡Kyo-chan! ¡Esa muñeca me la regaló Tarou-chan por mi cumple! ¡La has ensuciado!- y enseguida sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, viendo el pelo rubio de la muñeca ensuciado.

A pesar de ser muy pequeño, Kyo-chan sabía identificar las expresiones del rostro; así que supo en poco tiempo que su hermana mayor estaba enfadada, o triste, o las dos cosas a la vez.  
Y ver a su hermanita triste, le ponía triste a él, pues lo único que quería era jugar con ella.

Nina-chan no tenía muy claro por qué solían llorar los bebés, pero supuso que el haberle gritado había contribuido a las lágrimas que su hermanito tenía por la cara. Aún así, todavía no tenía asimilado el rol de hermana mayor, así que se limitó a recoger sus juguetes y salir de la habitación. "No vaya a ser que llegue papá y me castigue", pensó.

Luchia entró rápidamente en el cuarto de estar, alarmada por el llanto de su hijo, pues era demasiado fuerte como para que simplemente tuviese hambre o sueño.  
Kyo estaba todavía sentado en el suelo, con su carita roja por las lágrimas y mocos goteándole de la nariz; su madre se apresuró a cogerle y a lavarle la cara, mientras le acunaba para que dejase de llorar.  
En poco tiempo se quedó dormido, y tras dejarlo en la cuna, Luchia se fue a buscar a su hija, sabiendo que había tenido algo que ver.

-Nina-chan…-la encontró en su habitación, peinando una muñeca que tenía el pelo mojado.  
-¡Yo no he sido!-la defensa de la pequeña rubia no tardó en aparecer.  
-Todavía no te he echado la culpa de nada…-sonrió Luchia- la verdad, solo quería saber si tú sabías por qué Kyo-chan lloraba tanto.  
-N-no…- sintió la mirada inquisitiva de su madre, y tuvo que decir la verdad- ¡está bien! ¡Le grité y me enfadé con él! ¡Pero es que había manchado la muñeca que Tarou-chan me regaló!  
Luchia se ablandó un poco más al ver que las lágrimas aparecían en el rostro de su hija, arrepentida por haberle hecho llorar.  
-Seguramente solo quería jugar contigo, ya sabes que todavía no sabe hablar.-cogió a su hija mayor en brazos y la consoló.

Cuando su madre la dejó en el suelo, Nina-chan se fue corriendo a ver a Kyo-chan para pedirle perdón, aunque estuviese durmiendo. Y ese día, además de a no gritarle a su hermanito, aprendió un poco más a ser una buena hermana mayor.

///////////////////////////

¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios!  
Me alegra mucho que os guste^^ Aunque mañana me voy, y no volveré hasta dentro de dos semanas. Y aún así, puede que no haya un nuevo capítulo… este es el último que tengo escrito (¡ay caramba! ¡No sale Kaito!)  
De todas formas, no quiero acabar esto así, quiero escribir algún capítulo más (Por mí cientos, pero la inspiración es escasa…)  
Bueno, relación fraternal, que raro para esta historia… quería innovar.  
Si queréis alguna pareja en especial, decídmelo, que yo procuraré escribir algo bonito^^  
¡Gracias otra vez!

P.D: Hoy no he mendigado comentarios… pero ya que llevo seis capítulos pidiéndolos, se sobreentiende, ¿no?

luchia-mermaid-95


	8. Chapter 8

**_Bueno, como nunca pongo disclaimer… aquí va: Toda la historia de Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch pertence a sus dueñas Michiko Yokote y Pink Hanamori, yo solo hago esto para divertirme y fantasear con los personajes. Si de verdad Kaito fuese mío(estoy en trámites legales para adueñarme de él xD) no estaría aquí._**

* * *

_-¿Me lo estáis diciendo en serio?-insistió Kyo, que aún no se podía creer lo que habían afirmado las gemelas que estaban sentadas frente a él.  
-Que sí Kyo-kun, no seas pesado-aseveró con impaciencia una de ellas, Akiko, la del pelo recogido.  
-¿Cuántas veces tendremos que repetirte que Nina-san tiene novio?- la gemela de anteojos, Hanako, se los quitó, y se dispuso a limpiarlos con el borde de su camisa  
-Pero no puede ser, me lo habría contado, ¿no? ¡Akiko, Hanako! ¡No me ignoréis!- exclamó el chico de pelo castaño tras observar como las gemelas de cabellos verdes dejaban de escucharle.  
Ambas se giraron al oírle gritar, dejando a un lado la televisión, que en ese momento ofrecía un monólogo cómico._

_-Como iba diciendo-continuó Kyo- ¿por qué Nina no me dijo nada? Yo ni lo sospechaba hasta que vi que mi padre estaba tocando el piano… tuve que preguntarle a mi madre que le pasaba para enterarme.  
-Pues será que Nina-san no confía en ti-terció Akiko- tampoco es que tengáis una súper relación de confianza.  
-De igual modo que tú no le contaste el rollo que tuviste con Midori-san, ella no te cuenta que está saliendo con Tarou-kun- increpó Hanako, como si le estuviera recriminando.  
-¡Pero eso era distinto! ¡Yo no tuve una relación seria con Midori!  
-Ya, ni tampoco con Hoshi, ni con Kaori.- enumeró con los dedos la de la coleta  
-Sin olvidarnos de Kimico…  
-Cierto, también Kimico._

_El chico miró con incredulidad como sus amigas contaban con los dedos (ya habían pasado a la otra mano) las chicas con las que había tenido algún "contacto" durante los últimos tiempos.  
-Bueno, ya está bien, ¿no? Que yo sepa no digo nada de Kakeru- soltó mirando a Akiko primero, cambiando su mirada azul a Hanako- ni de Ryo…  
-Y haces bien. No sería bueno para nuestra imagen- contestaron las gemelas.  
-Vuestra imagen, ya. Pero seguís sin darme una respuesta.  
-Pero qué otra respuesta quieres, si ya te lo hemos dicho.- suspiró la gemela de gafas.  
-Nina-san no confía lo suficiente en ti como para decírtelo de buenas a primeras.  
-Cierto es, que si se lo dijo a tus padres, a ti también podría habértelo contado.  
-Pero como no es nuestra hermana y no tenemos tanta relación con ella…  
-No podemos saberlo con certeza._

_Kyo se quedó en silencio unos minutos, asimilando todo lo que le habían contado las gemelas.  
-Pues que guay-ironizó, y cogió su teléfono móvil, abriendo la agenda y buscando un nombre: "Kimico"_

* * *

Siento no haber subido antes un one-shot, pero me tenía que decidir por cuál de las pocas ideas que tenía escribir, y voilà: Salió esto.

¿Qué os parece? Un bonito review me ayudaría a saberlo^^

Bueno, notas sobre el fick…

No voy a cambiar el orden de los one-shots, me gustan como están, y no sé de qué época será el siguiente que escriba, así que no veo la necesidad de cambiarlos, por lo menos hasta que acabe.

Otra cosa, aquí dejo una "lista" de personajes (hijos, los demás digo yo que les conocéis…)

**Domoto Nina:** Hija primogénita de **Domoto Kaito** y **Nanami Luchia**. Es sirena, puesto que es chica.  
**Domoto Kyo:** Hijo pequeño de **Domoto Kaito** y **Nanami Luchia**. Ya que es un chico, no es una sirena…  
**Shirai Tarou:** Hijo de **Shirai Nagisa** y **Hosho Hanon**. Tampoco es una sirena, y no se sabe si tiene hermanos.  
**Hamazaki Akiko y Hamazaki Hanako:** Hijas gemelas de **Hamazaki Masahiro** y **Toin Rina**. Se desconoce si tienen hermanos.

El resto de personajes desconocidos (ni del anime ni del manga) son invención mía. Como Midori (que no se si recordáis, pero además de ser una de las novias de Kyo, fue compañera de Nina), las novias de Kyo (Hoshi, Kimico y Kaori) o los "amigos" (Kakeru y Ryo) de las gemelas.

Me pidieron un Rina-Masahiro… me faltan ideas para eso, espero que les aplaque que salgan sus hijas.

Si tenéis alguna duda de por alguna expresión española, ponedla, que puede que me pase con el lenguaje coloquial. Y si hay alguna otra, también.

Espero que os haya gustado^^


End file.
